


Alex In Wonderland

by SilverSterling



Series: 21st Century Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/M, M/M, This isn’t Your Mother’s Alice in Wonderland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSterling/pseuds/SilverSterling
Summary: What Happens if Alice and the Madd Hatter Grew up and had Kids. What if Wonderland was in Danger and Only Alex Hatter and Matt Alice’s Son were all that could save them all?





	1. Through the Looking Glass Or the Woods

Alex was always a bright boy, smarter then most actually. His Mother Alice always encouraged his active imagination. It was as if she lived through it. As if her past was somehow tied up in his present when he was smaller. He never understood the difference between his mother’s wild stories and his father’s need for him to be grounded in the real world. Now as he watched his mother be laid to rest her favorite white rabbit laying next to her in her coffin he was beginning to wonder if he himself was as mad as many said his mother was. Little did he know that being Mad was the least of his or his mother’s worries thus far? Looking to his father for support he wasn’t surprised by his father’s coldness. As he grew older he noticed that his father paid less attention to him and his mother and more to that God forsake stopwatch of his. Often as a child he could have sworn he heard his father mutter 

“I’m late I’m late, for a very important date”. 

Or even worse 

“It’ll be off with my head”. 

His mother often tried to explain to him that they were only expressions. But something always lingered in the back of his mind how often his life and the people in it was something from a child’s storybook. One He thought often was Alice In Wonderland. It wasn’t a far off idea to him. His family does make toys and their biggest seller was his mother’s Alice in Wonderland toys. The idea she said came to her in a dream but honestly Alex knew that his mother worshiped her 1st Edition of Lewis Carroll’s Alice in Wonderland. She and himself in an odd way being named for the Character, Alex in his younger years often thought that the story itself was first about his mother then as he grew older about himself as well. It was truly sad to Alex that the only person in the world who ever truly understood him was not gone from him forever. His mother was more then just that to him and the hole in his heart would sadly be void for longer then he knew that is father would permit. Without his mother and beloved story teller there was no one to buffer between him and his father any more, and honestly there were many things he knew his father would never understand about him and dared not ever tell him. 

Alex stared down at his mother’s marker as tears rolled down his cheeks. It had been only 2yrs since her passing and time had moved on for many people but not so much for Alex. He went through the motions and did as his father bid. He was a good boy in that sense, but this thing his father was about to do was inexcusable in his book. 

“How could he dishonor you in such away? You haven’t been gone more then 2yrs and he has all but erased you from his life? Now… Now. I can’t even say it. He expects me to smile and be happy for him but I can’t mom. I just can’t. It feels as if he is trying to replace as if you never existed. Life goes on I know but I just can’t seem to get past this. I wish you were here with me now. You always knew what to do. I will not dishonor you and call her mom that much I promise you now”.  
Leaving a steaming cup of tea on his mother’s marker Alex walked towards the waiting car. This was going to be one party that just might kill him to attend. Turning one last time towards his mother’s marker out of the corner of his eye Alex could have sworn he saw a white fluffy tail and the cup of tea was now gone from it’s perch.

“Curiouser and curiouser”!

Thought Alex as he closed his car door and driving off to his father’s garden party.  
The party turned out to be everything Alex expected. It was his father showing off his new “younger” wife. Faye was not nearly as beautiful or witty as his mother was. He struck him as a dumb blond bimbo who didn’t know a bottle blond from a true blond. As much as he wanted his father to be happy Alex just couldn’t wrap his mind around how he could have remarried so quickly. The very first thing she tried to do when she first moved in was redo the entire library. That was the only place left in their house that was a reminder of his mother. It was the only place he could still feel her. Thankfully it was one of the very few times his father sided with him on anything. He told her he didn’t care were else or how she redid their home the only 2 rooms she was not allowed to touch was his and the library. Not trusting Faye to keep her side of the bargain Alex dipped into his trust fund and had a locksmith put a lock on the door. He had the only keep and it would be over his own cold dead body before that bitch ever got the key. If she was smart enough to even figure out he was wearing the key on his person.  
Alex did his best to smile when he needed to smile and look as if he was happy with the choices his father has been making. There were many things about his mother’s world and business that didn’t make sense to Alex and for now he felt an uneasy comfort in having his father run things. As far as he knew his father had the controlling interest in the company and all Alex was to his father and everyone else the “face” since he was his mother’s son and a chip off the old block they all looked suddenly to him for new ideas. Sadly in the last year that he had stepped up he wasn’t nearly as much of help as he wanted to be. He has wonderful idea’s to take them to new places and to do new things but he didn’t believe in himself enough to sell the ideas to everyone else. So he just smiled and nodded at everyone else’s ideas and suggestions. Now he was just wandering aimlessly through the gardens just wishing the party was over. A rustling in the bushes suddenly got his attention. In a flash a large white rabbit in what looked like an old fashion waistcoat hop by suddenly. 

Alex dumped the rest of his drink into the bushes next to him and followed in the direction he thought he saw the rabbit go. He didn’t pay attention to the fact that it took him to apart of the gardens he hadn’t seen since he was a young child. His mother use to bring him here all the time and they had tea parties and all the wonderful characters from their favorite story would come join them. Well before his father made his mother give up such frivolities. It warmed his heart thinking back at the games and stories he and his mother played. Suddenly the smell of rose tea was in the air. Alex looked around the now over grown garden. How decrepit it looked and suddenly felt. 

“Maybe if I bring this place back to life things will start to look better I will start to feel better. I know my mother never would have wanted this place to look like this”.  
Lost in deep thought Alex didn’t see the white rabbit in the old fashion waistcoat watching him or the others that stood behind in on hope that they might be set free again. One Young man in a torn and tattered hat way in the back trying to look disinterested hoped that the dreams he had been having about this handsome young man were true.

“The garden has been laying unattended for a good 15 or more years a few more days wouldn’t hurt it.” 

Thought Alex as he walked away. 

Well that few more days turned into a few more weeks before he was able to acquire the funds and people needed to redo the entire place. His first fear was that his father wouldn’t let him. When he found that overall his father no longer cared what he did as long as he preformed as he should at work and within their home when they had company his life for the most part was his to live as he saw fit. However His stepmother was another story. His father agreed to keep her from the back gardens as long as he did as his father bid. For the most part his father never asked much of him. So of course he readily agreed.


	2. Time Marches on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Marches on and Reality isn’t what its cracked up to be.

Matt looked around his nearly dilapidated cottage; it had been nearly ten years since Alice brought Alex into Wonderland for the last time. He was now the keeper of the place and while a good many years passed in the real world time in Wonderland moved slower but it did seem to drag just the same. Matt’s last tea party with Alice still haunted him. Alex had just turned 6yrs old and was nearly hysterical when he told everyone that this would be the last time he could attend a tea party. At the time Alice has explained that Alex’s father thought it was time that his son grew up and stopped with his childish games. Alice looked more tired then she had in the past. It was hard for Matt to watch Alice grow older. His father in his own way loved Alice but they both knew that they had a role to play in this mad mad world and they were content to play their parts till their last breath. However Matt as much like his father The Madd Hatter he was he wasn’t his father. He wanted His happily ever after and all signs have always pointed to Alex being it. Living in Wonderland was often times mad but they were nowhere as mad as Alex’s world. How curious his was. The rules, sights sounds, the constraint of it all was so unlike what he was use to. Matt turned his eyes towards the sky. It seems the Red Queen is up to her old trick again. Her banishment by her sister the White Queen was thought to be the last of her. It seems her and the Nave of heart sired a child and polluted his mind as well.

“Curiouser and curiouser”

As Matt spoke those simple words out flew the white rabbit yelling franticly

“I’m Late! I’m Late!”

It wasn’t hard to contain his laughter it was nothing new for the White Rabbit to pop out of nowhere frantic about something.

“My friend you are always running late were are you off to in such a hurry?” 

“The Queen! The Queen she calls me!”

Came the White Rabbits frantic reply.

“Curiouser and curiouser”

Thought Matt. 

“Well it seems that maybe there might even be more truth to the stories after all.”

Turning to follow the White Rabbit back into the deep woods, Matt knew it was useless to keep the Red Queen waiting. This was one of those cases when Fiction wasn’t stranger then Fact. The current Red Queen sadly put her mother to shame when it came to sadistic punishments. Matt was all that stood between the Red Queen and the White Queen. While he played a carefully balanced act for both queens he knew where his true loyalties lied. Hopefully news of Alice’s passing hadn’t reached Wonderland yet. However there was something about Alex’s new step mother that made Matt wonder if the Red Queen didn’t have a personal hand in Alice’s death and in Alex’s father’s hurried remarriage and temperament towards his only son. Turning back towards Alex’s house Matt couldn’t help but think that maybe it was time to pay Alex a visit and get reacquainted with his mate. Matt Hatter just hoped that he like his father could reach out to his chosen.

Walking towards the boundary between Wonderland and Alex’s world Matt thought back on the times Alice had brought Alex so they could play together. They were some of the best times of Matt’s childhood. Though they were unable to get together often they found that they could talk to each other through Alice’s looking glass and if times were hard they could speak in each other’s head. While when they were young it was fun as Matt grew older he learned that it was something that made them special to each other. However while Matt could still hear Alex’s thoughts and feel his feelings. He noticed sadly Alex could no longer so the same. Or so Matt thought. Thought it had been many years and while they may have grown older Matt noticed at the moment he saw Matt through the tree’s that the Magick they shared would still be there just needing a kick start. However from the look of things Matt had chosen a bad time to try and get Alex’s attention. He wasn’t alone. However what did surprise him was that it seemed that Alex seemed to notice him. Alex shouldn’t have been able to see him through the trees and brushes. But if the look on Alex’s face was any indication not only did he see him he seemed to almost recognize him. Backing deeper into the shadows the pure unadulterated look of loss on Alex’s face before he carefully schooled it away not only took Matt’s breath away it also left his heart aching for him to reach out and do something even though he knew he couldn’t.  
Matt watched from the shadow of the woods as Alex directed a small handful of gardeners about the over grown garden. Matt recognized any of them from when they were growing up. It seemed that maybe Alice’s wishes for Alex were coming to fruition as he had called up her personal gardeners to fix up the gardens that they all had shared in the past. 

Alice’s passing hurt a great many people. Far more then Alex or even Matt has yet to realize. With first The Madd Hatter’s passing now Alice’s so close together it seemed that Wonderland was crying out for help. The question remained at least for Matt how much of Alex’s memories remained and how much help will he be. Will their parent’s wishes be fulfilled or will Wonderland finally die and cease to exist. While Alice might not have been able to step foot in Wonderland since her Husband forbade her but it didn’t mean that she didn’t have ways to keep track of what was happening and she days grew shorter the warnings from there grew graver. Alex had been fostered by another Magick family away from Wonderland but not to the exclusion of knowing of it. Madd had often visited and allowed his son to come into Wonderland even after Alice was forced to keep Alex away on her husband’s orders.

Many in Wonderland and beyond thought that The Madd Hatter wasn’t in his right mind and thusly as his son Matt wasn’t right in his as well. However something Alice had once said to his father stuck with him. It had been one of the last times that he, Alex and Alice had visited and while the Old Red Queen was dying. The New Red Queen had just started to openly show her true colors towards the residents of Wonderland and called Madd Hatter to her to tell him of his new place in the kingdom. Matt’s father had returned many hours later looking far more worn and madishly normal then he normally did. Matt and Alex had been having an interesting conversation with the Cheshire cat and Blue the Caterpillar at the time and his odd behavior stood out to all of them and send them all running home to see what was the matter with their friend, father and leader of all things Madd in their world. 

When they returned to the small hat shaped house Madd’s head was in Alice’s lap as she stroked his hair lovingly. With a deep sigh Madd looked deep into Alice’s eyes and Asked

“Have I gone truly Mad Alice?”

“Oh Madd I am afraid that you’re entirely bonkers and have been for as long as I have known you. But, I will tell you a Secret my dear and one I must ask you to always remember. All the best people are a little Mad and you are one of the best people I know. Stop worrying about that evil vile woman there is nothing we can do about the things that will be. We need to worry about the mad things in this world that will not be. We and by we I mean you Alex and Matt will need to protect Wonderland when I am gone and my time like the Old Red Queen’s is growing shorter.” I need you to promise the keep up Matt’s lessons. I will do what I can for Alex but I fear that his father’s mind is being corrupted as we speak and he will force Alex to forget as much as I have tried to make him remember. The true madness is not the madness you see but the madness you don’t. Matt truly is his Father’s Son Madd just as truly as Alex is his mother’s son. Both are and will be what it is you need to be to change the world as we know it. Some for the good some for the better. Just believe.”

It wasn’t long after that conversation that Alice left never to return again to Wonderland and her passing was noted and mourned as deeply if not deeper then the passing of the Old Red Queen. Now those left passed out the rituals, holidays and traditions to their children and armed them for when it was time for Matt and Alex to step up and lead them back to the old new ways. However as the year’s pressed on more and more children lost faith and with the passing of Madd without and new knowledge of what happened to Alex even Matt began to loose a little faith and wonder if Wonderland would be lost forever. It was madd happenstance that the forest whispered in Matt’s ears that day and that Alex had any sort of recognition in his eyes. It was almost as if he might have remembered. However as soon as it came it left. but for once in a long time Matt felt that maybe just maybe they stood a chance of moving forward and saving both worlds. Not just his own. Time seemed to have marched on like the Madd Hare and again Matt’s life was getting curiouser and curiouser.


End file.
